Our Allies
by purple-roses18
Summary: The Avengers, with the help of Captain Marvel, work to gain allies. As they dig for other humans with powers, they are met by an old friend.


MARVEL YOU BETTER GIVE MS MARVEL A MOVIE I SWEAR TO GO-

Everything in this may not be accurate about the characters, I haven't read everything about them

Also this is connected to Frozen Kingdom and has nothing to do with New Age

Frozen Kingdom can be found on my account, anywhere you are reading this.

 **Warnings: Infinity War Spoilers**

 **Word Count: 1196**

* * *

Carol Danvers never thought the world would get so screwed that she'd be forced to team up with- well, this group of people, but here she was.

When Fury had called her, she'd been in her home, talking on the phone with her brother, Joe. When she got his message, the voice on the other line suddenly faded, before followed with a thud that she now knew was the phone dropping to the ground.

Joe had been one of the millions of beings to fall victim to Thanos's snap, she learned when she finally met the Avengers- or, what was left of them. According to Steve Rogers, or better known as the great Captain America, Thanos had wiped out half the population, along with half of the Avengers.

She began working with them to undo his work and bring everyone back. She'd been the one to suggest that they form an army- after all, Thanos had to have more than four followers and the living ones may choose to attack again.

Now, here she was, dealing with the consequences of that.

Loki Odinson, the man who almost destroyed New York and killed at least eighty people in two days, was standing in front of her, between Thor and Dr. Banner.

When Thor had arrived at Jotunheim, one of the Nine Realms, he had discovered Loki was still alive and was the frozen realm's current ruler. Thor had returned to Earth with his brother, and when others complained, both Thor and Dr. Banner had fought against them, preaching about his innocence.

Thor hadn't been the only one to find an ally.

Steve and Natasha both had started digging through some of Fury's old files, and had found that Carol wasn't the only one that had been hidden from their knowledge.

Natasha had only told Carol about a few of the people they'd found, claiming they still had to do more research on the rest. The ones she did tell her about were:

-Kamala Khan. A teenager living in Jersey City, with the ability to stretch her limbs and change her size.

-Doreen Green. A girl who was able to talk to squirrels. She even had her own tail. According to Natasha, Tony Stark had apparently met her before he left Earth.

-Gwen Stacy. From what Carol had heard, she was basically a female Spiderman. She could stick to practically anything, she had super strength, she had the web-shooters, and she had the sixth sense.

-Edward "Eddie" Brock. This one had shocked Carol, to say the least. He used to be a regular reporter, working on cracking open government schemes. He had delved too deep into one of their darker ones, though, and ended up "bonded" with a symbiote he called Venom. Supposedly, this thing was behind quite a few of the attacks on New York's drug dealers, rapists, and other criminals roaming the streets.

Carol was not very keen on searching out Brock, but the others had peaked her interest. According to Natasha, all of them had alter egos, as well. Kamala was Ms. Marvel, after Carol herself. Doreen had dubbed herself Squirrel Girl. Gwen's- well, Gwen's was complicated. She was known by several names, though the most well known ones were Spider-Gwen and Ghost Spider. Carol had decided she'd just go with their real names until she meets them.

Well, now she getting to meet them. Steve had managed to get Kamala, Doreen, and Gwen to come to the Avengers Compound and meet them. He'd tried to get Brock, but it hadn't worked out. Steve had gotten nothing but a huge wound in his arm.

Kamala and Doreen were whispering to each other, glancing around the room with big, excited eyes. They seemed particularly interested in Carol and Rocket.

Gwen was leaning against the wall next to them, scanning the room with narrowed eyes. Her hood was pulled up, covering most of her hair, except for the pink ends pushed over her shoulders.

Steve entered the room, Natasha and Clint inches behind them. Carol stepped back, allowing him to take the spotlight. Kamala and Doreen silenced the moment they noticed him. They didn't look nearly as amazed with him as they had with everyone else.

 _Must've been Team Stark,_ Carol thought, rolling her eyes.

Of course, she'd known about "Civil War," as the media dubbed Stark and Steve's falling out. Most people who heard about it had chosen a side of the fight- Stark had more in his favor, after the damage Steve had done during the highway fight.

As Carol was stuck in her thoughts, Steve had started some kind of speech about how everyone had to do their part in fixing this mess, and that if you were like them, if you had powers, they wanted you to join them in helping.

Kamala and Doreen, despite themselves, were nodding along excitedly. Gwen seemed to be muttering to herself, most likely weighing her options as she listened to the super soldier speak. Loki just seemed amused by his words as scratched at his hand.

Next to Carol, Natasha started whispering urgently to Clint, both of them staring down, concerned, at a screen. As Carol leaned over to observe what they were looking at, Natasha turned to her.

"It looks like you were right about Thanos having followers," She hissed, showing her the image on the screen.

It was a video one of the security cameras surrounding the compound took. It was a live video, and Carol felt dread well up in her as she saw the cause for their concern.

A ship, identical to the one Ebony Maw had brought to Earth when Stark disappeared, was flying in towards the building.

"It looks like we have a couple of minutes, maybe," Clint said, eyes narrowed. "It's definitely close."

"Why are they coming here?" Carol asked, confused. "If they wanted to attack, wouldn't it make sense to get as far away from us as possible? It's not a secret that we're Earth's most powerful weapons."

"What is it?" Steve asked, cutting himself off mid-sentence.

"A ship's coming our way," Natasha explained, pulling her gun out. "It'll be here any minute. No time to suit up."

Carol didn't wait for him to reply. Immediately, she started flying outside. Behind her, she heard shouts from the others, mainly Doreen and Rocket.

In a matter of seconds, Carol was out in the yard of the compound. With a harsh tug, she pulled her gloves on tighter, glaring up towards the sky. From here, she could make out the ship, and it was approaching faster and faster.

As she waited, bracing herself for a fight, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Loki, and Gwen rushed out next to her, weapons drawn. Kamala, Doreen, Rhodey, Rocket and Dr. Banner arrived soon after.

By the time they did, however, the ship had landed. As a light beamed down, signaling someone was exiting the ship, Carol felt her hands heat up, reading to blast whatever creature she sees.

However, to her and everyone else's shock, it's not a strange looking, hostile alien that comes out of the beam.

It is the one and only Tony Stark.


End file.
